The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to transporting a plurality of information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some customers may have the need for large quantities of information handling systems. For customers who order large quantities of information handling systems, a number of issues arise with respect to the transporting of those information handling systems to the customer. The information handling systems may be transported with each information handling system individually packaged. However, this method is costly and results in a large amount of leftover transporting material. In addition, some customers require reusable transportation methods that reduce or eliminate these leftover transporting materials before they will purchase the information handling systems. Furthermore, such ecological concerns and customer requirements for ecologically friendly delivery are expected to increase in the future.
Conventional reusable methods for transporting large quantities of information handling systems utilize large shipping containers which are fabricated from metal, plastic, and wood and can cost thousands of dollars. These containers are large, heavy, expensive to build and ship, difficult to load and unload, present problems with scaling, and provide little flexibility with respect to transporting different sized information handling systems.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for transporting a plurality of information handling systems absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.